


Let Me Be My Own Mech

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Birth, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, On the Run, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The council, in the panic of almost losing Ultra Magnus, had to make a choice should he return to the Well of Sparks before they chose another Magnus. Instead of choosing a Prime of good value, or Sentinel and his loud mouth, the council decided to invoke an old ritual of creating heirs for the Magnus to take the Magnus line and keep it in a secure line of breeding. Sounds easy since Magnus already is in a relationship with two of the top Prime's yes? Wrong, Rodimus is still recovering internally from the case of Cosmic Rust and Sentinel simply can't bare a spark easily. They need a third Prime to conceive and bear a spark, or several sparks. And whom better for the job than the Decepticon defeater, Optimus Prime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Decree

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work of fiction has several hints of contents in the following chapter, and future chapters to come, that some may not be comfortable with. Such of the said content would be along the lines of forced pregnancy as the main attribute. Some sub-hinting of various other accounts of non-consensual and consensual actions of sexual relations between beings of sentient nature from another universe. There also will be some language use age of said being's native tongue; all being from profanity, to time units, to biological makeup of these other-worldly beings. Use of male and female pronouns for a gender neutral species. And a final warning of this may containing some graphic scenes that some readers may wish to not view. This is your warning for this chapter. 
> 
> Author Note: This is inspired by the one shot 'For the Good of Cybertron' by Quiet_Shadow that I have been pondering for a good while to start. I've tried starting it yet it never really took off. Not until now, that is. I hope you enjoy this dear readers and would kindly give me some feedback on how I should take this. Also, while I'm a native English speaker, I am in no way professional in the grammar, word use, and sentence structure. So, I apologize ahead of time for any, and all, mistakes that may and will appear in the fiction. 
> 
> This is a non-profited work of fiction of the use of the characters and places from the Hasbro copy-written and claimed creations of the Transformers franchise.

In the midst of the heated sol along the Iaconian streets, millions of Iaconian civilians stood below an elevated platform set up before the Embassy hall for ambassadors of Cybertron. Before the civilians, news cameras stood, all aimed at the main podium that was set up for the council members to speak at. At the back of the platform, chairs for the council members to sit and rest as this announcement and political gathering took place.

There was chatter amongst the many civilians that came to see and witness the council's words. Those that could not make it, sat at home, televised-screens pinged to the main news channel to see what was spoken and make comments to those that gathered round. For those there, they were simply waiting, keeping themselves on edge and theorizing what could be brought up in this meeting while anchor-mechs and femmes, and newscasters came prepped with questions they were aching to ask.

So far, there wasn't a single word dropped on when the council would arrive, who would be there nor of what the council had to offer. The only thing those of Iacon knew what this was big news.Possibly as big as the assassination attempt against Ultra Magnus, who; thankfully, survived the incident and was recovering in the walls of his home in Metroplex.

Finally, after a groon of waiting, the alternative modes of the council arrived. From the civilian council members; such as Alpha Trion, to the science appointed members Perceptor of Crystal-bay from Narton II and Wheeljack of Polysacron, and the Prime stand-ins for Ultra Magnus; Sentinel Prime and Rodimus Prime, and a few others from different sectors, sat in their respective seats. Speaking for them, it seemed, was going to be an older member that had been in the political spot for more vorns than Ultra Magnus had been in office. His name was Pioid of the Ernni cluster; a very secluded sector of planets near Alpha Centauri that Cybertronians inhabited way before the first Great War.

Pioid was stout in size, but had a strong look to him, dark red plating with black seams decorated his frame while his face resembled that of a young titanium boar, yet none of the other members said a word about it. His derma were thin, denta stuck out slightly under them and his glossa lightly licked at his upper derma lightly as he moved to the podium with a datapad filled with a speech written by him and a secretary and notes of what needed to be emphasized and what he needed to deter from. After a brief look over the start, Pioid began speaking, his voice old and airy from many vorns of use.

"In this day and age of Cybertronian history and maintaining peace. We of the Cybertronian Autobot council for civilian, political, educational and foundation reservation, have come to a decision of future endeavors for the title of Magnus for recent action and attempted murder of Ultra Magnus." Pioid began, getting everyone's attention as the cameras rolled, all zooming in and out from Pioid to the council members behind him and back. A small pause came as he looked back down for a small moment to read his notes.

"We decree that, from this day forth, the title of Magnus shall not be given to a Prime or mech of chosen being. Rather, we set the law of those of bloodline and creation from the Magnus himself shall obtain the title. Upon his attempted murder, we of the council believed that we cannot simply choose a Magnus any further. It is too much of a great risk for a traitor of the Autobots, such as that of former Prime, Longarm, to take the title and destroy our very ways of living." With the mentions of the attempted assassination and the decree, the crowd spoke in hushed whispers as a camera zoomed up to Pioid's face. Once he began to speak again, the crowd went silent again.

"As such, with this law coming into action, we believe that to make a dynasty; as that of ancient Cybertronian history, will ensure that our ways of living will be secure for millennia to come. Those of the council have also concluded, in order to ensure a diverse line of heirs, that the Magnus shall obtain several partners and/or mates to make these heirs." Pioid said, seeming to be uncomfortable in some ways of speaking in their reproducing terms of Ultra Magnus being polygamous.

It wasn't against customs to have a trio of mecha together, maybe even four, but more than that, was of concern if some of the partners were being neglected. Some were often checked into, if registered as a multi bonded group, to see if some of those in the group were being neglected. Often times they weren't, but sometimes there was severe neglect.

"Those chosen shall not be disclosed upon this day, rather in private for security purposes. In the future note, Ultra Magnus will step down when his heirs are of a certain age and will give it to one or many of said heirs. For now, we will only set the law in and gather those for Ultra Magnus'...,ahem, harem, and make sure they are able to carry these heirs when the time has come" Pioid finished, once again seeming to be uncomfortable with speak about Ultra Magnus' future love life in a way.

After that, there was some questions asked, all of which Pioid answered to the best of his ability. Then he broke off and said nothing more and let Alpha Trion come up and speak his piece on future endeavors for that of Iacon and the citizen concerns. Even later on it was Perceptor and Wheeljack speaking in some ways, but not too much of what the 'educational' sectors work.

When they were finished, it was late in the afternoon, they'd pick up tomorrow for more questions in a different setting for the newscasters and journalists. For now, the crowd was in a frenzy with speaking of the fate of the Magnus title.

"Can you believe-?" Some asked.

"Who do you think-?" And "I wonder who-" was also spoken of amongst the citizens.

In the back of the crowd, hidden from view, was Optimus Prime. He didn't often come to these sort of things, wanting to keep out of Politics and the law making matter. Yet he had too since the citizens blocked his path to home. He could have gone another way, yet once Pioid began speaking, his optics and audios became trained on him before he could leave.

Now, after the while gathering, his processor was racing with the fate of those that would become breeders. Possibly those close to Magnus, Sentinel, Rodimus and a third would be the ones to make heirs for the mech. Optimus, thankfully, wasn't high on their radar, even with him defeating Megatron.

He would rather be in the stockades than a breeder. It wasn't that he wouldn't mind carrying, he just had much more in mind for him to do such things and wanting it to be an act of love rather than duty to create a sparkling. With this type of procreation, Optimus wouldn't touch it with a pole that went from Iacon to Earth. He simply wouldn't do so.

 _'Least they seem to have options for those who can carry Magnus' creations'_ he thought simply as he moved through the crowd, having to go slowly and up around several groups of chattering mecha. He apologized when he came and got close to bumping into a few of them from others squirming around, but eventually he got out to the open. Optimus vented in relief and went on his merry way to his flat in the 'upper' class sector of Iacon.

Back within the Embassy, the council was speaking with Rodimus and  Sentinel on the matters of those who could be in the harem.

"Sentinel can't carry, but he's strong enough to keep the rest in line" Red Alert; a stand in for the main medical member, said, reading over Sentinel's file. The Prime vented some and made a face as his personal details were read about and spoken of. Rodimus knew this already and put a calm servo on Sentinel's shoulder guard. The council members murmured amongst themselves on this information and then listened to Red Alert once more.

"Rodimus _can_ carry, but his internals are still recovering from the trauma of the Cosmic Rust and could be fatal to any spark he carries with in his recovery time" she told them.

"So given that Ultra Magnus' two main lovers cannot create a current heir, whom do you believe could be contacted and made into the harem immediately?" Alpha Trion asked from his seat by Perceptor. Red Alert looked through some files, as did Perceptor, Wheeljack, Pioid, Rodimus Sentinel, and a few others.

"There are a few tested that show an ideal level of gestational metals for carrying. Most are inept of doing so" Perceptor said his voice as monotone as the day he made himself that way. They look to him for a moment so he could tell them the names. "There are a few Primes and Minors that can do so; Dinomid Prime in the Quintet III sector" he started.

"He isn't one for interfacing" Sentinel pointed out, "Would be difficult to change his mind" Perceptor nodded at the tidbit of knowledge.  

"Selecta Minor"

"Bonded to intended since she was able to" Rodimus said this, "And they're already with spark"

"I see" Perceptor put a note in the file, "Aldonimus Prime?"

"Possibly, though getting in contact would be near impossible with him being all the way in Delta Minum V" Rodimus pointed out the location he was at.

"How far are your Primes spread?" Alpha Trion pipped up.

"Farther than you'll expect them to be" the recovering Prime told him.

"Mmmmm" Perceptor hummed. He let Wheeljack speak up after a bit.

"What about some more home bound, Primes and Minors?" Wheeljack questioned. Sentinel looked at him then to Rodimus and gave him three files. The other Prime added them to a few he had.

"There are few homebound Primes and Minors currently that can carry, though a lot don't fit the profile" Rodimus told Wheeljack before opening the files.

"Zigmus Minor (Though not of age to breed yet), Linech Minor (Currently on a religious halt of all things sexual), Optimus Prime (He's in the city in fact, though unsure of his sexual status), Pompous Prime (Hotheaded and easily set off by things he doesn't like), Winnet Minor (Prefers other femmes and is in a quintet group of lovers), Ro Prime (Doesn't like others above a certain age), Yinnius Prime (In recovery from an attack and currently sterile for health purposes). Gigmum Minor; He's another possibility with Optimus, though he's more of a dominant than a submissive mech" he concluded on the files.

"Any others in the Elite Guard that can carry and in the city?" a mech asked, Rodimus couldn't see who.

"A few, but most are too small to do for someone of Magnus' size, or simply too young to start interfacing in such a way. Cliffjumper, Windcharger, Blurr, Bulkhead, Siren, Cosmos, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and a few others are able to carry" he told them, missing a look given to him for mentioning the flying twins.

"If I remember correctly, Bulkhead and Bumblebee weren't of the guard" someone piped up.

"They were given that status for their bravery on the front line with the Decepticons on Earth" Rodimus explained to the mecha that said the statement. He didn't mention they were in the academy to formally get training.

"What of the ninjabots?"

Sentinel came in with, "They prefer to stay in their own community above a special circumstance for a mecha"

"Medics?"

"We don't want to get into that area" Red Alert cut in, "Would take more time and we really don't want to bring in more files for the medical sector" she explained.

The council mechs muttered together and came up with the simple conclusion that they simply had less options than they thought. They also concluded that; the more they spend on this matter, the more they were wasting time with finding alternatives to broaden their horizon. They simply didn't have enough time, they needed an heir soon and a mecha that could carry it _now_.

"So in a final conclusion, who _do_ we have for a third to join your current trio?" Pioid asked after a moment of silence. Rodimus sighed and brought up a projected image of the only mech, planet bound, that could fit the profile.

"Optimus Prime" he said, "He's the only one that can do so. He's got recent recognizing for his defeat of Megatron on Earth" Rodimus said before Sentinel gave his two cents.

"He's also one of the only mecha, I know, that has no personal agenda to gain ranks in a past a honorable obtaining and despite the only blotch on his record, he takes what is given to him and does it without fight" he said. Rodimus gave him a look, knowing that Sentinel couldn't stand Optimus and yet was giving him gold points before the council?

 _-:It's either him or no one and we can't do the latter:-_ Sentinel told him over a private comm when he saw the look, _-:I may have ill feelings for him, but he's the only option we have:-_ he grumbled over the line. Sentinel, despite the looks, knew when to give in and when they had no other options. So, swallowing his pride, he spoke good of a mech he abandoned after Elita's demise.

"Then it is settled, Optimus Prime shall join you and be apart of the harem" Pioid declared, "You and Rodimus shall inform him immediately of this and and begin moving him to Metroplex"

"Sir" the two Primes said in respect to Pioid before the meeting was brought to adjourn.

Off in a flat, away from the Embassy, Optimus yawned and stretched as he laid out on his berth. He was tired, having done an intensive day at the offices with filling out paperwork and other mind numbing tasks. It was a wonder that the mecha there could handle it without going insane. Then again, they've been doing it for stellar cycles, if not vorns, now and he had just started. So it was no wonder he was going bonkers with the work.

The young Prime sighed softly as he thought about his team. Once they came back to Cybertron, they had been disbanded. Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to the academy again to become apart of the guard, hopefully. Optimus hoped Bumblebee was more mature so he could join, and Bulkhead would be better suited at the academy of arts in Polyhex rather than the Elite Guard in his opinion.

Prowl was in recovery from the, almost fatal, merge with the Allspark. Thankfully the Allspark spat him back out when it had enough energy, seeming to sense that he was still needed alive. After release, Prowl would more than likely go to the Ninjabot community and join them again. Ratchet, on the other hand, he saw more often than the rest.

He was apart of the medical sector of the Autobot Headquarters, but took to a small medical facility not too far away so he could tend to the civilians too. The old medic was, more often than not, working with that amnesiac, Arcee, and working to get her memory back. Optimus, though he would deny it to his dying day, knew that those two were getting closer with each passing cycle and it would be soon that they became a couple. Sari, despite being a techno-organic and connected to Primus, stayed behind on Earth after the chaos with the Decepticons. Mainly she did this so things could go smoothly when she _did_ join them. So far, no one returned for her because they simply couldn't and it was making his spark hurt from leaving their little companion behind and bending their promise to go get her.

To put it simple, as Optimus thought of his team, the young Prime was lonely. He missed the fun they had, the adventures and the life they had become accustomed to upon Earth. Despite the hard beginning they had together, they became close, a family, and he missed that dearly. Being here, in this flat; alone,wasn't something that Optimus wanted. It was too quiet and bare of mecha. It made Optimus depressed and want to be around others, but he couldn’t all the time and he couldn’t get a roommate since the flat was for one mecha. Plus he wasn’t allowed to move until a certain time period passed. So he was left to be lonely in the flat.

 _‘Maybe tomorrow I’ll go visit Prowl’_ he thought with a yawn and settled down to rest. His processor slowly stalled his systems and worked them down to recharge and set him into a defrag cycle. The CPU worked away to defrag the works of the day, the information it obtained and sorted it to where it needed to go, and to clear Optimus’ mind for more information later. As the Prime rested, he knew not of what was planning for tomorrow. Only dreaming of past times on Earth with his team and a faceless mech that gave sweet kisses and took him out to moonlit walks. Of love he would one day have and a future he was hoping to achieve.

 


	2. There you are, Optimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This work of fiction has several hints of contents in the following chapter, and future chapters to come, that some may not be comfortable with. Such of the said content would be along the lines of forced pregnancy as the main attribute. Some sub-hinting of various other accounts of non-consensual and consensual actions of sexual relations between beings of sentient nature from another universe. There also will be some language use age of said being's native tongue; all being from profanity, to time units, to biological makeup of these other-worldly beings. Use of male and female pronouns for a gender neutral species. And a final warning of this may containing some graphic scenes that some readers may wish to not view. This is your warning for this chapter.
> 
> This is a non-profited work of fiction of the use of the characters and places from the Hasbro copy-written and claimed creations of the Transformers franchise.

_The tiers between the higher society and that of lower merges in a gray boundary. In the society's caste system, the flow from the wealthy and the commonwealth doesn't seem different until you get to the exaggerates. In many cities such as Iacon, Polyhex, Praxus and Cyber City, the exaggerates are greatly seen when moving from one section of the city to the other._

Optimus hummed softly as he continued to read the pad on the systems of society he picked up at the library a few sols back. The young Prime wasn't from Cybertron, being from one of the outer planets as that of Haydeen IV, so he didn't know some of the attributes that changed from planet to planet. He knew that there was some sort of system like on his home planet, but he wasn't sure what that was. It was just the start of the pad, not really into the technical things yet, but so far he wondered what these exaggerates were like.

_Within cities such as Iacon and Cyber City; where the wealthy are located towards the center or in large cityformers near the created establishment and the commonwealth are located in outer sectors, the sectors are almost black and white, to say, between such caste formations. For the wealth, not a sol goes by that there needs to be much hard work. Most of the upper tier mecha that live in the towers own high wealth establishment businesses and are stock traders. Some own private businesses located in several areas of the cities and some do not own businesses at all, they do other sources of work for credits, Shanixs, gold, Coinnix, special services and barter favors._

_'So it's like Haydeen's economy....least that's the same'_ Optimus thought as he read a little foot note about the currency exchange rates. He looked at the timer he set and saw he had about three breem before he needed to leave to go see Prowl. So he went back to his reading and hummed softly. Skipping over the rest of the higher wealth section, Optimus settled on the lower wealth, which is where he came from.

_The commons wealth are settled in outer sections of the cities, usually, to give populace for the economical growth of the city. In the commons wealth, and at times lower wealth, there are disputes of crime in the areas. With the commonwealth, the mecha and businesses are considered the working class and the support system to the city economical stability. The mecha here are the workers, shop tenders, food vendors, artisans, and racers. Many here cannot attend the upper academic educations to join divisions in the upper side wealth such as the sciences, political work and common jobs such as secretarial jobs in the towers._

_Though this is evident to happen, there are few that come and join the upper academic levels and graduate to the private sectors for jobs._

That he knew, Perceptor was one of those mecha. Optimus had been to Narton II, it wasn't far from Haydeen. It was nicer than Haydeen, no real comparison between the two, Haydeen was a gambling planet with some industrial sectors as outposts. It wasn't a nice place to live. Narton was more 'aquatic' than most planets around Cybertron. Crystal-bay was a tourist town, being closest to the large rust ocean; from which the town fished from and gathered crystals out of if they didn't wash up to the shore line, this the name.

**_Ding._ **

Optimus blinked and looked up as his timer went off. He looked back down and realized he stared at the paragraph for the last breem with no attempt to continue. He'd like to read more, but he told himself he'd go visit Prowl and he wasn't going to go back on his word.

The young Prime sat the pad down on the table and got up to gather a few things for the ninjabot, a organic flora that was put in a capsule to keep it alive, some book pads and light meditation music from Earth. Sari sent them, along with several other items, and he was slowly distributing them out to the appropriate mechs that the contents belonged to. The young techno-organic gave a list to tell him what went to who. It was helpful in getting Ratchet's gifts out last sol and taking them to the medic.

Optimus smiled some as he poked his little gift of a stuffed deer. It was cute and he didn't think he'd like it until he began messing with it. Sighing, he grabbed up Prowl's gifts and headed out to go visit the ninjabot, locking the door right before he left. While he was in a safe neighborhood, he didn't trust others to not go in and snoop around and take a few items.

Humming to himself, Optimus went and left his apartment building and took to the streets of Iacon, heading down to go to the hospital just several blocks from where he lived.

Not a breem after Optimus left, Sentinel and Rodimus came pulling up to the complex that Optimus was relocated to live in. It was a request from Magnus when the recovering mech heard where Optimus was living before going to Earth. It had been an old, run down apartment with unlockable doors. The walls were busted up and the floors were littered with holes. Even if he was a kicked out Prime, Optimus shouldn't had to have lived there. Not in the low credit side of Iacon.

When it was found out that Optimus had lived there, Rodimus heard Magnus snarling at the superintendent. When he heard the most of Optimus' personal items had been sold when he didn't return from Earth, things that he couldn't take with him; mostly furniture, but things from his home planet was also sold as well, Magnus had gone off the deep end with him. By the end of it Magnus had chewed the mech out and told him to repair the place if he didn't want to get fined or worse, thrown in the stockades for selling property in a theft action and endangerment of how the building’s unkempt state had been.

The archer didn't know what else went on, but he was shocked that Optimus lived there after being kicked out of the academy. Sentinel hadn't said a word, nor acted like he had heard a thing. It was odd because he normally he did mention something when all things Optimus was brought up. Rodimus shook his helm and sighed before they went in and asked the superintendent were Optimus' apartment was. The super was happy to show them and took them to the fourth floor and down to the end of the hall to the second to last door on the right. Number four-seven graced the door's lining and Rodimus saw it held Optimus' name and a little notification of his messaging system being turned off.

The super knocked on the door and waited a bit. There wasn't a noise to be heard and he knew that Optimus got up at this time. Maybe he was in the wash-racks? He turned and said he was going to check and see if Optimus was in the wash while opening the door. Moving in, the super let the other Primes in and went to check and see if Optimus was in the wash.

Rodimus and Sentinel came in right after. They looked around and noted the apartment was light on decor. A few personal items were around the area; a stuffed creature that Sentinel recognized from Earth, Sentinel shuddered at the sight of it. A box, with other things that looked like they came from Earth, which Sentinel stayed far away from. There was a datapad on the table, a self-changing image display of Optimus in his best times, mostly of Earth, a few of the academy and one or two from Optimus' home planet. The archer wondered where Optimus was from, his file didn't say and he didn't speak to Optimus enough to know where he was from. Sentinel didn't know either, or he promptly forgot.

Said mech was looking at the pad and noticed it was a book pad. He blinked several times and read over a small section of it. His optics narrowed some and he hummed lightly. Now why would the failure read about Cybertron economy? Especially the caste system? The large chinned Prime sat it down again and looked around slowly at the sparse apartment.

It was kind of depressing.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that Optimus is gone right now" the super said, flustered with having the two Primes wait and there wasn't a sign of Optimus here. Rodimus smiled kindly to the super to relax him and show it was alright.

"That's alright, we can wait here and see if he returns soon. If not, we'll lock up and come back at a later time" he told the flustered mech, who nodded and smiled back hesitantly. Sentinel rolled his optics as Rodimus soothed the superintendent and then took the mech to the door before turning back around once he was gone.

"Well....what now, bow mech?" The blue Prime questioned his lover. Rodimus sighed and moved to sit down.

"Sit and wait, we can't just hope we catch him next time, we need to tell him right away. So we have to wait for him" the archer told Sentinel. The snow-plow rolled his optics once more and joined Rodimus in sitting, getting as far away from the stuffed creature as he could. Fragging thing possibly had more germs on it than anything else in his slagging flat, besides the box that is.

Rodimus sat against Sentinel and hummed lightly as they sat there and waited, both bored and unable to do anything without disturbing the area more than they had. Sentinel moved his arm around Rodimus and stroked the older Prime’s side idly while they tried to curb their boredom. Maybe some news? Or random station they could watch on the screen? Wasn’t being used and Optimus wouldn’t mind, if he did then it didn’t matter either, he wouldn’t be here for much longer to make a fit about it.

While Rodimus and Sentinel curbed their boredom, Optimus signed into the guest sheet and moved to Prowl’s private room. He knocked on the door and opened the door after announcing he was there. Inside the room, the ninjabot looked up to the door from where he was laying and smiled some at Optimus when he saw his face. The Prime waved to his ninjabot and sat next to him.

“How are you doing?” he asked him. Prowl vented lightly and slowly moved to sit up.

“Better than how I first was” he told him and vented lightly as he worked on being more mobile. Prowl wasn’t allowed to leave his berth for any reason except to shower and go to therapy and check ups. The ninjabot stretched some then winced in soreness and tried to work it out.

“Don’t push yourself too much, you’re still healing” Optimus pointed out before pulling out Sari’s gifts before the ninjabot could say anything. Prowl blinked at the object and carefully took them, looking the flower over and smiling at the small flora.

“Sari sent us gifts from Earth and labeled them as to who they belonged to” Optimus explained and smiled at him. Prowl nodded in understanding and looked at the little book she sent, it was one he left on Earth when he thought he’d die and not be living again. Seemed Sari remembered it. Prowl was grateful for the gifts and sighed softly. The ninjabot looked to Optimus and asked him if there was news going on. He hadn’t heard any because of his recovery.

“...The council changed how to obtain the title of Magnus, you can’t unless you bare his coding. So they decided that he would have a multiple of carriers to make sparklings for him.” Optimus told the short version to Prowl.

“Why did they decide this?” he asked.

“As a precaution, mainly since the Magnus was attacked and nearly offlined because of the attack” the Prime explained, “They didn’t want a traitor in the title when it’s ‘more secure’ to have those related to the Magnus”

“Sounds like they are speaking medieval babble with taking a step _back_ in their actions instead of forward” Prowl muttered, “Have they said who was going to be apart of the Magnus’ breeders?”

“No, they want it to be private, but a small guess I have is that it’s going to be Primes or Minors” Optimus told his thought.

“So you’re a candidate?”

“In a way, but I don’t believe they’ll chose me, I’m not exactly liked by the council despite my work on Earth” he told Prowl. The ninjabot doubted this, but he saw Optimus logic, being thrown out of the academy and exiled to be a maintenance crew leader was degrading and thus not well perceived. Though, once someone did something great, most often forgot the previous darkness if the thing they did to bring them to the light was greater. It worked in both ways, going from good to bad and bad to good. Though some didn’t forget, not the one that it affected and some that knew that previous action to make them something else in others optics.

It was confusing, but the simple-mind did that.

The door opened and the nurse in charge of Prowl came in. “Sorry to disturb, but we have therapy to do” the mech said and got Prowl’s chair out to transport him. The ninjabot vented and Optimus nodded his helm. “Alright, it was good seeing you Prowl, I’ll come by again soon” he promised the ninjabot.

“Until then, Optimus” he said as he was moved to the chair. The young Prime stood and vacated the area and signed himself out of the guest log to show he left. It was sad that their visit was cut short, but at least he was able to see the ninjabot and talk to him some. Optimus was glad that Prowl was slowly getting better and able to do some simple movement again, the first time he saw him after the mech was brought back was horrific. Prowl couldn’t move, he was in a daze, his spark was dull and his frame was pale of color. He was existing, but it was touch and go for a really long while. Optimus believed it was two weeks until he was stable enough for transport, according to Ratchet.

The Prime blinked when he left the hospital, having gotten lost in thought and didn’t realize he had moved the whole time to leave. He sighed and moved to get some energon from a nearby stand and paid for it with a few credits he had on hand before heading off once more. Optimus didn’t necessarily want to go back to his apartment just yet, there was a few things he could do, but wasn’t sure if he should do them yet. Few shops were open right now and even fewer were the ones he needed to go to that were on this side of Iacon. Most were down in the commonwealth area and he needed a transporter shuttle to go to it.

 _‘Maybe I should check to see how many credits I have before going to them, I might need to run to my apartment after all if I’m short’_ Optimus thought to himself and checked his credit pouch he carried around. It didn’t carry too much credits or any other currency, just some pocket change as humans said. He had enough for a transporter and that was it. Sighing, Optimus caught a transporter to head to his apartment quickly, and so he didn’t use up any current energy he had.

Once back to his apartment complex, he checked to see if the mail ran, it hadn’t, and then went up to the fourth floor and down the hall. The young Prime blinked when he heard noise from inside, the entertainment-screen. He was sure he turned it off when he left… Optimus quickly unlocked the door and headed inside before pausing when he saw Sentinel and Rodimus sprawled out on his couch, watching the news. The door closing caught their attention and they turned their helms to see the mech they had been waiting for had arrived.

“There you are, Optimus. We’ve been waiting for you” Rodimus said and turned to stand up. Optimus blinked and wondered why they had been waiting for him and why they broke into his apartment.

“Why are you here?” he asked and Rodimus just smiled softly.

“We have news for you and I’m sure you might already know what it’s about” he said while gently taking Optimus’ servo and pulling him to sit down.

****  
  



End file.
